The First Lady's affairs
by PhatSugar
Summary: Vanessa's husband,Randy Orton, is the President of the Untied States and their marriage been on the rocks and Vanessa attention from her husband been low. Randy not only starts getting abusive mental but also physically as well. Knowing Randy's secret, soon Vanessa will find comfort in not one 1 not 2, but 3 men that is her security. She will stop at nothing to feel alive again.
1. Chapter 1

***** I don't own any part of the WWE or its personas*** **

Chapter 1

I woke up in the sweet warmth of my bed in my hotel room. I looked over tiredly at the clock and it said 7:45 a.m. I groan, knowing I would have to be up in the next 5 minutes to get ready. I turned back to my bed savoring the last minutes of my sleep and alone time to myself.

"Mrs. Orton." I heard a voice coming from outside the door. I open one eye not wanting to move the rest of my body. "Just a few more minutes.." I said to myself getting more comfortable. That's when I heard a knock from the door.

"Just a few more minutes." I told the person who was on the other side of the hotel room door. The person kept on knocking and I had to force myself to get up and open the door. It was my fashion consultant. The First Lady had to look good at all times. "Yes, Robert?" he looked at me with some relief.

"Why are you not dress yet?" He asked me.

"I don't know maybe because I was still sleeping." Getting a little cranky. Robert has been my bestfriends for years and I chose him to be my fashion consultant and everything above. He truly know how to dress a women. He been my partner in crime since we was little.

"The First Lady cannot be late for anything. Now fashionably late that's a different story." He gave me one of his side smirk knowing he got me something new to wear as he pull out a dress bag. "You shouldn't have." I told him

"None sense only the best for my long time friend." He walked in the room and sat on my bed. That's when my alarm clocked rang and I shook my head. "There goes my 5 minutes I had left to sleep." I said closing the door.

"Beauti, stop complaining." Robert always called me that when we was kids, he always called me the queen of the local area. Robert and Lisa was always my two closet friends. We all came from wealthy families. Roberts dad is a decent from the Rockefeller family, that's all said and done and his mother owns the top fashion company, that's where he gotten his fashion sense from. Lisa's parents where both successful lawyers. As for my dad said of the family they come from a long list of white politicians as for my mother, she's a different story. She came from the absolute ghetto but that didn't stop her of chasing her dream to get out.

My mother wasn't really accept by a lot of people when she met my father. She came from a low background not mentioning the darkness of her chocolate skin her short brownish hair, short with her slime waist. As for my dad, he was white as snow and his green eyes shimmered with his dark hair. He was as a mountain because of his height with a highly profile background. But nevertheless he loved my mother. Every time my mother step in a room my dad have this gleam in his eyes when he looks at her. I want that, well I do have that…

"Now get dress." Robert said pushing me into the bathroom and closing the door.

**2 hours later: **

Robert and I was in the limo on our way to the airport. There was things that been on my mind lately that I didn't say to Robert. I was in space. I was thinking about my marriage with Randy it hasn't been the same for a while now. We haven't been talking lately and spending less time with him. He says he wants kids, but I'm just not ready for that yet. Maybe in a few years but not now. I'm been planning to start to start my own collection of books. I always been a fan of reading and writing. When I told Randy what I wanted to do, he really didn't too well care for the idea.

"What been going on?" Robert bluntly said to him. I turned my head to him and was confuse.

"What are you talking about?"

"You been spacing out more often than usual, Vanessa. Now I know it's between you and Randy. Even though I didn't like him in the first place." Robert express

"Robert, I know you and Randy is not the best of friends, but he is still my husband and the President."

"Sadly." He said underneath his breath but I still heard him

"Of me marrying him? You're still mad at that?!" I thought Robert would have got over it may now.

"No.." I was relief when he said that "At the both situations." He finish saying. Robert has never been a fan of Randy. You should have seen his face when I told him Randy and I were getting married. He didn't talk to me for 2 months! He really was a drama king.

"Robert what's done is done. I'm married to him and I love him."

"Just spite it out." Robert completely ignoring my respond

"Spite what out?"

"That your marriage is not what you want it to be." He stopped using his phone and looked at me. I didn't want to respond of what he just said.

"I thought so."

"Maybe it's not." I finally confess

"Let me guess one of them. No sex?"

"No.." I answered then when on saying "Maybe.." Robert stared out me until he gotten a clear answer.

"Ok yes! Which is weird because he wants kids now and I don't. He hasn't touch me since he told me he wanted some and I said no."

"I really don't know what you seen in him." Robert said

"His goals the why he presented himself. The way he.."

"The way he had your father's approval." Robert interrupted me.

"No its not because of that. I married him because I loved him."

"That's right 'loved' honey."

"Love." I replied. Robert shook his head

We had just arrived at the airport and I saw my husband getting out the other limo. He said we had to go in separate hotel for some reason, I just agreed. Robert and I got out the car I walked over to my husband smiling. "Good morning, love" I said to my husband and tried to give him a kiss instead he kiss me on the cheek.. "Morning." He went on our plane and I stood there while Robert pass me to get on the plane saying to my ear "Told you." I took a deep and gotten on the plane. I just hope this thing that's happening in my marriage go away…


	2. Chapter 2

***** I don't own any part of the WWE or its personas*** **

Chapter 2

The ride on the airplane was extremely uncomfortable. Robert kept looking at me, mouthing he was right while my husband was discussing state matters on the phone. I was sitting by my husband and took his hand for some interaction with each other, but he moved his hand and turned his body away from me. That moment I feel very unease. Randy never did anything like that before. Once he got off the phone I said to him "Honey, can we talk?"

He turned to me "sure, about?" I looked at Robert and said "It would be better if we would be alone." Robert put down his newspaper and looked at both of us, getting what i was saying.

"Alright I go check out the cockpit." Robert laughed when he said the last word. He can be such a child at times. Once he left I turn to Randy trying to say the first words but he stopped me.

"Vanessa I already know what this is about." I was a little relief when he said that. Maybe this talk between us might go smooth. "You do?" I question him

"Yes, it's about you changing your mind about having kids. I'm glad that you finally realize that it's time for us to have a child an..."

"Wait..hold on." I stopped him before he could finish "That's not what I wanted to talk about. I'm still not ready to have child, especially what happen the first time. When we tried an.."

"Then there's nothing to discuss." He bluntly said to me.

"But Randy, I ju.."

"Just what?" he interrupted me again with this tone in his voice that i wasn't familiar with. "Please honey, i just want to talk about.." i tried to explain but he cut me off.

"I said there is nothing to discuss!" he green eyes went cold. I never seen him like this before. It had me a bit scared for a moment. I tried to play the bad tension off between us.

"I'm sorry honey, I should have end the discussion like you sad. I didn't mean to make you upset at me..." I put my head down in embarrassment.

"It's alright, just do something when I tell you to do it."

That's when I heard Robert come back in and my husband phone rang.

"Hello" he answered and went to another seat in the plane. Robert took his seat and asked in a whisper "What happen?"

"Nothing." I faked a smiled to him and not even for a second that Robert wasn't buying it. "No, it not. Tell me what happen now." He said with warning

"I'll tell you later…" I told him.

For the rest of the flight Randy didn't return to his seat but stayed where he was, nowhere near me. I turned to his direction and he was smiling into his phone. '_Who is he talking to?' _I ask to myself. Usually he doesn't smile at all when he's on the phone with the States business. I shook my mind out of my assumptions. We had finally landed back home well, Roberts home. To me it was more like a prison. But never mind that, at least some things will go back to normal when where finally alone together. Randy was still on his phone while Robert was talking his ears off. I was in my own little world. That's when Robert snapped me out of it.

"Are you ok, Vanessa?" Robert looked at me with worry in his eyes. I shook my head playing it off.

The plane had finally landed and I saw the limos..Wait two limos? Finally my husband and I can finally have some alone time with each other, while Robert rides by himself. I looked out the window again and I saw my good long-term friend Lisa. She was one the phone as well. People and there waved at me and had a smile on her face. She was one of the most beautiful women I ever saw on the outside as well on the inside. Her waist was slim and had a body like a supermodel. Her hair was platinum blonde making her blue eyes pop out. Her long legs and medium breast form perfectly with her small bottom, which Robert had always mad fun of. She was the definition of an American rich girl.

Which was the opposite of myself. I had long blackish brown hair and had extra meat to my bones to my voluptuous curves. I may weighed more than the average girl, but I was pride of my body. My lips was full and medium. My dark brown eyes complimented my butterscotch brown complication. I love my body and so did my husband when we first got together.

The love making with each other bodies was breath taking, but now we hadn't had sex for almost 2 years now. He's been busy with all of his works and I mean he's running the country, who wouldn't be focus and have a little stress at times. I just hope tonight I can get that back with a little of my old magic.

We gotten off the plane and Robert and I walked up to Lisa giving her a huge "Welcome back." Lisa said to us

"It's good to be back." I told her. I looked over to my husband who was off his phone, but still was on it. The security followed him to the limo and I was walking towards him. Once I was walking towards him he looked at me strangely "What are you doing?" he asked me

"I'm riding with you. Am I?" I was having some suspensions of his actions lately.

"Lisa needs to catch me on of what been going on with this bill that congress been vetoing on" he told me. Lisa was Randy's assistant when it came to these things ever since Randy announced he was running for presidency.

"Oh, ok.." he looked at me and kiss my forehead. "Don't worry we will have some alone time later." He reassure me, I crack a smile at him with hope asking him "maybe tonight?"

He gave me a grin and said "Tonight" he went in the car and Lisa followed suit her expression turn stale for a moment. I figure she didn't want to have to hear Randy's bickering about this bill again. Robert and I went inside the other limo and since Randy wasn't around he let loose on the gossip he just heard. I shook my head at him. It hasn't been 10 minutes back to Washington and he is already at it with his gossip.

"Robert I don't want to hear it." I old him

"But it some juicy stuff!" he whined "Beside you know up here,in Washington, the gossip is much more worse than high school."

"Which makes it childish." I said

"Which also makes it fun my dear." He pointed his finger at me and I decided why not.

"Spill" That's when Robert told the juice of what senator slept with whose maid, and let me tell you there been alot of scandals in the WWE

"By the way, I heard you was getting more security." Robert said.

"More security? I already have enough."

"No, no, no, personal security." He told me

"What's the difference?"

"Well, if they're hot you can sleep with them and possibly leave that bastard you call a husband."

"ROBERT!"

"What?!" Robert said like nothing he said was wrong. "I'm am only exercising my freedom of speech!"

"What am I going to do with you?"

"Finally take my love advice for all these years.." he said underneath his breath.

"Anyways. When are they going to be 'Securing' me?" I asked Robert

"When we get to the White House."

"Great…" I said. I really didn't need nor want any more security. I was when I had none. Now that I am the First Lady I have to.

We had finally got to 'The' house and the front security welcome me and let us in. I stepped outside and looked to find Randy's limo

"Robert, where is the other limo?" he looked around and he shrugged his shoulders

"I don't know maybe they was in some traffic?" his eyes widen "I may not know where your husband is, but I know where your new security are though." I looked in his direction and I saw three men coming down the steps.

Oh I couldn't help but admired the view. The first one had a two tone hair long hair color that was ties into a bun, he was slim but muscular and had hair on his face that made him look like a model. Then second man had blondish or auburn hair that was slick back and piercing blue eyes. He frame was broad and muscular. The third man, he had of what looked like a tribal tattoo on his left shoulder all the way down to his wrist. His muscular frame was big and board, his hair was black and pulled into a bun as well. His hair on his face perfectly shaped his jawline. All three men looked like they can be on a playgirl magazine. They all was wearing all black swat gear. The one with the two tone hair spoke first.

"Good evening, Mrs., First Lady, were your new security guards. We was assigned by the President to escort you wherever you go." I looked at him for a moment trace by his appearance. He smiled at me and I snapped out of it.

"I see." Words finally came out of my mouth.

"Listen M'mam we don't want to dispute what you had before. It would be like where not even here." The one with the blonde-auburn hair said to me. He voice was raspy but sexy at the same time. **'**_Get your mind out of it Vanessa, you're married!' _

"I don't see how when you three are very obvious to spot." The two men that spoke gave me a grin and looked at each other.

"I'm Seth Rollins, but you can call me Seth." The two-toned hair man said.

"I'm Dean Ambrose, but you can call me anything you like." He wink at me and I felt myself blush. I laugh a little at his words to me. I looked at the finally man who didn't say anything, he was the quietest out of all three of them, but stared at me. So I decided to say something first to him.

"And you are?" I asked him

"That's Roman Reigns" Seth said

"You can call me Roman." The big man finally spoke. His hands was on his vest and he just continued to stare. Being very uncomfortable in this spot, Robert finally said something.

"Well you boys don't mind. The First Lady and I have to go shopping for the coming together tonight." Robert said standing next to me.

"The what!?" I looked at him

"I just got the text that the charity banquet is tonight" he said waving his phone a little.

"Now we need you to get a new dress for tonight. So let go." He push me towards the limo.

"Were are you taking her?" I heard Seth asked Robert.

"The clothing store, where else. Now I thought you three was the security. Chop, chop let's go!" We all hoped in the car. Robert and I sat in the back, while Seth, Dean, and Roman sat in the front part of the limo. "Well, this is going to be an interesting shopping with them." Robert said to me. "They're just security, Robert.." I looked at the window

They're just security..


	3. Chapter 3

***** I don't own any part of the WWE or its personas*** **

Chapter 3

**Seth's POV **

"How about this one?" The first Lady said while trying on the 5th dress. I can't believe we accepted this mission, we already know that the president is hiding something big, but 'They' needed more proof to expose him. That's when we come in. We are supposed to get close with the First Lady so we can find out what her husband is planning. But I have to admit she's much younger than I would have expected her to be. Also, I could tell she had a really nice body. What I wouldn't give to see it. We was in the back, while Dean was flirting with the lady clerk at the cash register. I shook my head. "The damn bastard needs to keep it in his pants." I said out loud.

"Now you know Dean, don't care" Roman said. He was sitting now keeping a close eye on Mrs. Orton.

"Someone got eyes for somebody."

"Now you know I'm trying to just stay focus on this ok." He said. Roman was the most focus when we are undercover.

"Well, that mission you staring at has a husband." I pointed out to him. He gave me a blank expression on his face and said nothing. "Come on man, you know I'm just joking around with ya."

"You are hanging out with Dean too much…"

"That may be true.." I pause and I saw Mrs. Orton in this red fitting long corset dress. I could clearly see her curves and to make it worse it had a split in it to show off her tasty legs.

"Damn…" I stared hard and she was modeling it for Robert. I cleared my throat nothing more than to rip the dress right off of her.

"Looks, whose looking now." Roman said but pause for a moment to look at the beauty then stood up and said "I think I should get Dean, before he gets hit by some girls' boyfriend. My eyes was still on her. I can imagine my hips in rhythm with hers, sucking those luscious breast that was a little expose in strapless dress. That's when she caught me staring at her. She didn't looked down when our eyes touch contact, but smile, seeing her blush in a way. I smiled back at her.

"That's the dress!" I heard Robert saying jumping for joy. The sooner we get out of here the better…

***** I know it short but I will update soon*****


	4. Chapter 4

*****I don't own any part of the WWE or its personas*** **

Chapter 4

**Vanessa's POV **

I couldn't help but blush when Seth and I made eye contact with each other. Nobody ever looked at me liked that before, not even Randy when we first met. It was like I felt so desirable even if it was only for a few seconds. That's why I had to get this dress, maybe my husband finally see me desirable. Because the only time he wanted to have sex is to make a baby. The reason why, he hasn't touch me in so long…

"You are going to be the envy at tonight's banquet." Robert said and I said at the cashier.

"The three of us are. You, me and Lisa."

"Lisa, the hoe" I shook my head at him. For some reason, Robert and Lisa started to dislike each other 2 years ago, and I don't know why.

"Why do you have to talk about her like that?"

"Honey, it's not talking about her unless it's true." Robert said. The lady handed him the dress bagged and started walking out the store. "Let's not talk about her. Where's the security?" Robert asked.

"Here" Roman said. This man surely poke little. All three men was right behind us scaring the crap out of Robert.

"For three men to be security, we sure didn't see you in the store." Robert said raising his eyebrow.

"We was," Seth said and looked at me "And we sure was watching." A smirk appeared on his face and I couldn't help but try to hide my smile.

"Well then," I said and continued "We should get going."

We was walking to the parking lot and I couldn't help but feel someone eyes on me. I turned my head a little and it was Seth. I quickly turn my head back. I didn't know what I was feeling, I never felt like this before. Not even my husband. Robert when on the other side of the limo and the Driver was about to open the door for me when Seth stopped him

"I got this" Seth said to the limo driver who nodded and went to the driver seat while. Seth opened the door and said "After you, Mrs. Orton" He looked at me with that stare again.

"Thank you." I was about to get went I accidently touch his hand on the door. I stopped and looked at him for a moment and he looked at me, did he felt that too? Everyone else was in the car. I didn't know why I stopped but it was just this spark when I touch his hand.

"Vanessa, are you going to get in or what?" Robert said in the car.

"Yeah" I said getting into the limo. Seth close my door and I was silent. What was wrong with me? I'm a married women, my body shouldn't feel of what it is feeling. I was lose in my thought until Robert pulled me out of it.

"Are you ok?" Robert asked with concern. I looked at him

"Of course I'm ok, why wouldn't I?"

"Hmmph. Sure you are." He went back to his iPhone.

"And what do you mean by that?"

"It means you have a little crush on one of your handsome security." He said

"Who? Seth? Robert, may I remind you I am a married women." I told him

"I didn't say Seth. Now did I." He looked at me. Damn it! Wait, did I had a crush on Seth? I mean he is very attractive, but looking at another man? I am the First Lady, I'm supposed to represent the American married women. I'm not a cheater, plus I love my husband and I know he loves me.

**8:00 p.m. The Banquet **

"You look beautiful!" Robert said. I came out with the dress I brought from the store. I was a red, long, strapless corset dress. It showed of the right skin but yet elegant for the First Lady. It also had a split to it to add some sexiness with the dress. My hair was up in a bun and I had on my red lip stick and the bomb makeup on, thanks to Robert. My red heels was point with everything else.

"You think?"

"Hell yea!" he said. We was in my room and he was dress in his grey and white suit with his purple tie. It was a knock on my door and Robert open it. It was Dean. He looked at Robert and said "There ready." That when Dean looked at me and seem like he liked what he saw. He looked at me up and down licking his lips. I had that feeling again. This feeling of a man wanting me and I didn't want it to stop.

"We're coming." Robert said. Dean stopped staring and went out the door. Me and Robert followed suit. We went out the hallway and Roman and Seth. Roman just looked for a few seconds and looked away. I don't think he like me at all. But Seth he was in awe. He seems liked he wanted to say something but held it back. I looked at him wanting him to say something.

"We should get going" Roman said out of nowhere. I nodded at me and I held onto Robert arm. Ready for this banquet.

***** HAPPY NEW YEARS!******


	5. Chapter 5

***** I don't own any part of the WWE or its personas*** **

Chapter 5

**Vanessa's POV **

Every senator and their husband/wife was there. Big time stats governors and more part of congress, judges as well. We had just arrived at the center where the banquet is being held at. It was beautiful. I didn't see my husband. Robert left me talking to some senator's wives about the new gossip. My security left us when we entered the room. I was looking for my husband when I came across a room.

"When are you going to leave her?" I heard a female voice coming through the door.

"You know that's hard for me!" I heard a male voice that sounded like my husbands. The door was cracked a little and I saw my husband talking to Lisa.

"You deserve much better than that fat bitch you are married too." Lisa said

"I know baby, but you know I love you." Randy said to her. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. My husband was cheating on me…

"Plus." Randy continued "I can't leave you and my son." My heart sank when he said 'son' my longtime friend betrayed me by sleeping with my husband and have a son by him! She told me it was her ex' baby. I wanted to cry right then and there, but I had to keep my composure and be a Lady and confront him about this.

I returned to the main room with everybody else. I sat down my reserved seat. I had my drink by my said thinking, of how this went pass me.

I saw my husband talking one of the senators and I decided why not now? I walked up to my husband saying

"Can we talk in private please?" I asked him.

"Can you see that I'm talking to a senator sweetie?" he played off a smiled

"It's really serious." He sighed and said to the senator

"Excuse us."

"What the hell do you want!? Can you see that I was talking to a senator? And what the hell are you wearing. You look like a slut! I swear why can't you just be like… " he stopped at his sentence knowing what name is was about to say. I wanted to hear it from his own mouth.

"Like who, Randy?" I asked him. Was he really cheating on me? I needed to find my answers now.

"Tell me now, Randy who are you sleeping with huh, because I know it's somebody?!" I was getting frustrated not answering me

"I know it's Lisa! How could you! I love you ready! So what happen!? I didn't want to have any kids right now and decided to make some with that BITCH!" I said and that's when in the second I was on the floor, with my hand on my face. I slowly took my hand away from my face looking at my hand shocked. Randy had just slapped me.

"Don't you ever call her that!? And yes I do have a son. He will be 2 years old next month. As for you" he started to laugh a little and I was scared"You are going to stay and act pretty. Because you know why. I owe you." He was down in my face "LOOK AT ME!" he took my chin and made me stared at him. "I owe you and there nothing you can do about it. Nobody wants you! I owe your mind and body! Now you're going to not tell this to NO ONE because I would ruin you're weak pathetic ass!" he throw my chin down rough. He fix his suite and said "Get yourself clean up, like that's anyone is going to look at you." I went out the room and I was just lying there. Crying I slowly walked up to the mirror trying to regain myself. I looked in the oval mirror and fix myself up.

I walked back to the main room where everybody was with a straight face on my face. My husband was giving a speech on the stage and I took my seat. I was lose I was losing myself. I didn't know who I was anymore. But I be damn if a man made a fool out of me! It be a cold day in hell if I ever let Randy touch me like that again! I'll show him he don't own my body. Matter of fact, what my husband don't know, won't hurt him. It's time that I have my own little affair….


	6. Chapter 6

***** I don't own any part of the WWE or its personas*** **

Chapter 6

**Seth's POV **

I saw everything that went down between the first Lady and her husband. I heard everything and saw everything. I couldn't believe how a man this man, the President of The United States, treat his wife like that and cheat on a beautiful women like that? She needs a real man to take care of her. She needs someone who can make feel like a real women. Maybe…me? I shook my head. I told myself I can't be emotionally involved with her. This is a mission I can't afford to fail. I owe it to the citizens of this country. But for some reason it's this connection I have with her, seeing her like that did something to me. I was in the back. Something just stop over me when I was remember that slap he did to her. I gripping tighten my hands together. I was watching her like a hawk and was craving her even more. I sneak up behind her and she jumped a little.

"May I speak with you." Her face was light again when she saw me. She nodded and she followed me in to a empty room far from the back, where no one could find us. I close and locked the door behind us.

"Yes, Seth?" I could feel that she was nervous.

"Look, you don't have to hide it from me. I know what happen." I said to her.

"What are you taking about?" she wasn't given.

"Why don't you expose him? Why don't you just leave him? You are too beautiful and strong to be with a man like that!" My feelings was taking a hold to me, it was something about her that made me feel this way.

"Beautiful? Strong? I don't think so, plus you work for my husband. You should have a mind like his." I could tell this was taking over her kindness. I am not letting this happen. For one day with this women, I felt something, something I never felt with anyone women. I couldn't control it.

"You are," I said stepping closer to her. We was so close that our lips could touch. "and I can show you how beautiful you are than tell you." I leaned in but pass her lips and whisper. "Go to the mirror. She was breathing heavily and nodded and walked over to the full stance mirror. She looked at herself and I was behind her.

"I see nothing."

"Wrong!" I said loud enough to make her jump. I was over her shoulders and leaned to her ear "put your hands out." She put her hands out and I was put mine under hers.

"Now, guide me."

"What do you mean." She took a deep breath looking at me through the mirror.

"Pretend my hands are yours and guide me of pleasuring yourself." Her eyes widen a bit but did as I said.

**Vanessa's POV **

I couldn't believe he was asking me to do this. Why would he want to feel my body? But I decided to do it. I guided his hands to my neck, then I felt that spark again. I guided his hands tracing to my chest. The warmth of his fingertips was the most I had contact like this.

"Let yourself, go." He said whispering into my eyes. I leaned my head back into his chest. I let his hands tease the outside of nipple through my dress. I moaned softly, enjoying this feel. I wanted him to do more, so I then guided his hands down to the only place one man hands has ever been. He was following my motions with my hands rubbing my sex through my dress. "Hmmph, Seth." I moan his name

I felt Seth hardness against me. It was a rush I was getting that I haven't felt before. Seth and I was stilling looking at each other and our eyes turn into pure lust. His free hand pulled my dress up and started to rub outside my panties with only his hand. I let my other hands grabbing onto his arms. I felt a shock when he was giving me light kisses down my neck. "Please, Seth." That's when he tore off my black panties and plunge two fingers into my wetness. "SETH!" I shriek his name. He lips was biting my shoulders and arms gripping me tightly. I never close my eyes and neither did he. Just us, staring at each other was so intense. His fingers felt so good inside me. I was feeling alive again, it was like he woke me up from the dead. Then his thrusting his fingers inside of me faster and faster. I was so close of cumming. "Seth!" that's when he put his other hand rubbing my clit fast.

"OHH!Please!" He shut me up by kissing me. It was a growing fire in stomach not wanting to burn out. So close. I moaned loudly through our kiss and was becoming weak. I bit his lips as I felt myself orgasm coming through he pull out his fingers. I whined and he turn me around to him and he carried me to a chair. He sat me down and his brown eyes turn into a deeper dark brown full of lust. He was on his knees and kiss my legs up to my dripping pussy. He lick my juices from my inner thighs slowly and the outside of my pussy. He spread my legs apart and was teasing my clit by licking it softly. "hmmph" I moan softly. That's when his hot tongue thrust into my hole. "Seth.! Oh My God!" I never had this feeling before. Not even Randy brought me this much pleasure before and Seth didn't even put himself inside me yet! I put my hands through his long hair, telling him to go deeper. He lefted my legs on his shoulders thrusting his tongue further inside of me. The pleasure was so overwhelming. I was loving it so much that I didn't want it to stop. I felt his hands rubbing my clit faster than he was before. I was close again "Seth I'm about to come!" I said. His eyes looked at me saying nothing but pleasuring my body and spread my legs wider. I moan endlessly at his actions on my body. "Seth, please,hmmpph SEEETH!" my pitch change and I finally release my juices. I was breathing heavily and my eyes half opened. My juices was dripping down my legs and he was licking it off making my shiver.

"You see," he said messaging my legs in a trance by them. "That's how beautiful you are." He gave me one last final kiss before leaving the room.

*****Hope ya like it *********


	7. Chapter 7

***** I don't any part of the WWE or its personas*****

Chapter 7

**3****rd**** POV **

Seth went back to the banquet but kept in the back. Acting like doing happen, but he couldn't kept his mind of what happen between him and the First Lady. He thought once he did that, his craving for her would stop, but it only grew. He shook the imagines of his head in between her soft thick legs. He licked the lips still tasting her sweet cum on his mouth. The President had just gotten done with his speech. Seth that he was talking to Lisa, the women he was having an affair. He shook his head.

**Seth's POV **

I was watching my post when the President notice saw me and walked up with the women he was having a affair with on his arm.

"Mr. President." I said to him. He nodded

"You're the new security for my wife, aren't you?" he said remember me.

"Yes, I am one of them." I felt the woman's eyes on me.

"Listen, I know my wife can be annoying. If she causes you any pain or displeasure," I smirked at the last word that he said. "Let me know, kid." He patted me on the back and walked away.

"I don't think that will happen, if I'm the one that causing her some pleasure." I said to myself.

I saw the First Lady coming in the banquet. I couldn't tell with the expression on her face. That's when she glance at me and stop for a moment and smiled with red coming through her cheeks. God she looks so beautiful and then she started walking to her table with a little confidence. I think I had something to do with that. She reach her table and turn back and wink at me. I chuckled a bit, by her flirting. "Don't get yourself in to deep Rollins." I said to myself, but I think I already have. This attraction I hade for her grew even more the connection I was getting from her body when we touch it was getting too strong. I had to quit thinking like this and I can't let Dean and Roman know about this. I need to stop this before I get into too deep.

**Vanessa's POV **

I was at my table of what occurred minutes ago between Seth and I. On one hand, my mind and heart was telling me that it was wrong that I had went against all my standards and morals, but the other part of my mind and heart wanted more. The pleasure he brought to my body the release that I felt that tore through me. I was craving more of Seth and not Randy. For all I care Lisa can have that filth of a man. I just wanted Seth one full time, all of my and have him being inside of my body. Just one time and I would be happy with that. The only thing is, will he be willingly?

**The Drive home: 10:00 p.m. **

The limo ride was a little weird. Robert was with me and my husband Randy was probably off with Lisa tonight. It still hurts, but I should have say it coming. Lisa even made me the God-mother to her son when she found out she was pregnant. I had my doubts that Randy wasn't faithful, but my Bestfriend? I knew the only person I could trust in this place was Robert. For him, he was talking non-stop about the banquet. As for me, I couldn't help but smile at what happen at the banquet.

"Are you listening to me?" Robert snapped me out of my trance.

"Umm, yeah sure." I said softly clearly my throat.

"No you weren't" Robert said

"Maybe I was."

"Stop daydreaming about him." I heard Robert say and I snapped y head around

"About who?"

"About Seth, look I'm not dumb Vanessa. I can clearly see the chemistry you two have. And I think he had a little crush on you." Robert said

"Please, he doesn't. He's my security."

"I'm not dumb Vanessa. I know what you two did in the room." My eyes widen and tried to play dumb. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I heard those moans and I saw you two going out of the banquet. Don't worried you didn't that. Plus the way you was moaning. Nothing can get pass me."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yupe, like I'm sure you finally found out that bitch Lisa was sleeping with Randy."

"WHAT!? YOU KNEW AND DIDN'T TELL ME!?" I said to him. I was furious.

"Honey, if I did told you. You wouldn't have believe me right?" he looked at me and clam now a bit. He was right I wouldn't have believed him. I would have still be in denial with Randy.

"You're right." I said softly

"See, told you. Now tell me how was it, with Seth?" he said wanted to know all the information.

"I'm not telling you, Robert."

"Why not!" he whined "Please." He said giving me this puppy dog eyes.

"That is not going to work this time."

"FINE!" he cross him arms on his chest and pouted like a little girl

"That's childish." I told him

"And you're mean! That's why I'm not going to talk to you no more!" he whined at me.

"That's alright with me." I smiled at him

"Dang. Mr. Seth really fucked you on having a little back bone, whatever he's doing he better keep doing it."

"I thought you said you wasn't talking to me." I looked at him

"I lied." He simply said

"Beside Seth and I didn't have intercourse." Robert gasped "You telling me he didn't put it on you, and you was moaning like that!?" he said and continued "And he did something to make you feel a little confident because I notice a little change in you after that banquet was over."

"Robert clam down, it not going to happen again." I said to him

"Like hell you're not! You better."

"Are you threating me?" I laughed

"No, I'm just saying that you're finally smiling for real after 2 years. You feeling something for him and it just don't a lust thing sweety." I shook my head looking ahead in the limo. They couldn't see or heard us but we could see them through the special kind of windshield in the limo. I saw Seth and I felt a smile on my face. I didn't know this feeling I was getting but I knew, this thing I have with Seth it's just lust and it couldn't be anything more.


	8. Chapter 8

***** I don't own any part of the WWE or its personas*****

Chapter 8

**Dean's POV **

I really didn't know what the hell what was going on with Seth. He was being too quite.

"What's up with you?" I asked him. He looked at me and shook his head.

"Come, on Seth. You've been quite ever since we leave that bore of a party."

"Shut up, Ambrose." He said with I put my hand up in defense "Alright, that's the last time I try to care."

We was finally at the White house and got out the car. Seth open the door for the First Lady and I do have to admit she did look fucking sexy in that dress. That bastard of a President is lucky either to fuck her whenever he wants to. I just want one night with her to taste those perky big chest of hers and those lips could probably do wonders having them around my cock. I couldn't help but grin at the thought of it. The mission was to expose the President of what he is doing with other countries affairs, but I don't mind having a few pleasures that's close to the President. I don't mind with a women with a little extra. Hell that just means more to grab.

"What the hell you grinning for?" Roman asked me

"Nothing," I said rubbing my hands together looking at the First Lady "Nothing at all."

"I know what you're thinking Dean and don't even do it." He said

"What are you even talking Roman."

"You know what I'm talking about. We all know she's beautiful, but that doesn't mean you can have an affair with the First Lady." He voice turn stern. I shook my head

"Now who said I was going to do anything."

"Our mission is.." I stopped him and said

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I know the mission Roman. You and the agency should know by now I do things. I won't let it affect our mission. But there's no harm of having a little fun." The First Lady went into the doors and we followed suit. We walked to her room and said Good night to us. If only I was in that room with her.

**Vanessa's POV **

I walked in my room and felt alone again. I wanted Seth so much. I couldn't get him off my mind. I needed to stop thinking like this I am a married women. A married women who's unhappy in her marriage, who's been cheated on and lied too. I shook my head at the thought and took my clothes off ready to take me a long hot shower. I walked into my bathroom and grab my towel. I steeping into my walk in shower with the water already now. Steamy and hot just how I like it. I wash my body with my favorite smell. Then for some reason while I was touching my body I was remember how it felt when Seth's hands was all over me. I moan softly remembering his touch with his hands. My body began feeling that want for him again. I touch in between my legs but I stopped myself trying to get in control of my body. I washed off the soap and came out of the shower. Walked back into my room and was about to take off my towel when I thought I heard something. I stopped for a moment and left it alone. I turn to my bed getting my night outfit on for bed. I took the towel off my body and dried myself off and was about to put on my night gown when. Something made me jump.

"You won't be needing those clothes tonight." I quickly turn around and my heart was racing not only because I was full naked but in my room was Seth…

***** Short but it's something before the night over. But hey? What is Seth doing in Vanessa's room? maybe her fantasy is about to become a reality. Please review after this chapter and give me some feedback. And thank you guys for supporting this story I think it's my best one. Love ya **** *** **


	9. Chapter 9

*****I don't own any part of the WWE or its personas*** **

*****Warning Strongly Sexual Content!*****

Chapter 9

**Vanessa's POV **

I was holding my towel tightly not believing what I was seeing. I was completely naked with only a towel around my body.

"Seth, what are you doing here?" I ask him. He didn't say anything to me but walked forward to where I was. I held my towel more tightly around me and he was looking at me like I was his prey. He opened my arms up and my towel drop to the floor. I was fully naked and expose in front of him. I put my head down in embarrassment but he said something I couldn't forget

"Beautiful…"I look up at him and his eyes was showing something else besides lust, but I couldn't tell what it was though.

"Seth.." that when our lips emerge together and his hands grabbed me tightly close to his body. Our tongue battle for dominance, which he quickly won. He picked me up and I was surprise he was able to. He laid me down gently on my bed and our lips never were separate from each other's. As he sucked the bottom of my lips and preceded to my neck. I was loving the way his hands was all over me and how gently he was being with me. My spark with him intensified.

"Seth" he didn't respond. He sat up over me and he was still in his gear. I slowly unsnapped his black vest and threw it on the ground. The black shirt he was wearing showed off his firm tone. He took off the black shirt and I was in awe of the beauty that was on my eyes. I ran my arms up to his chest in a trance. I started kissing and tracing his lines all the way up to his chest. I slowly took a lick on his nipple and I heard his do a low growl. He set me back on the bed and he attacked my chest. He squeeze my left breast and tease my caramel nipple. His hot tongue instantly started sucking my nipples it for dear life. "Hmm Seth" I moan softly. I felt his teeth nibble on them teasing me. "Tell me." He finally said. "Please" I respond in a trance

"Tell me," he said in a commanding tone in his voice "Tell me what you want me to do." He start kissing my lower part of my stomach. I respond with a loud moan. "That's not telling me."

Then all of a sudden I felt something hot in between my legs. I gasped looking down and his tongue was licking the outside of my pussy. "Somebody's already wet for me." I put my head back in frustration. "Please, Seth. Please do it." I was literally begging for him to eat me out. For him to bring me to that pleasure again. "Please what?"

"Please siiIIRRR!" I felt his tongue dive into my wet whole for him and I was feeling the sensation again. He was wiggling and pulling it in and out, pulling my left leg over his shoulder and he was going to work. "Oh god Seth!" I was already close to my climax. "Seth I'm.." couldn't finish my sentence when I busted. Seth was licking my juices from my inner thighs and pulled his tongue out of me. I was still in daze still on my high of my orgasm. I didn't notice that he pulled his pants off. He was on top of me and I was still in my trance. That's when I felt the tip of the head in between my legs and he slowly was going inside me. I couldn't even get my moan out and we he was staring into my eyes that made me go mad. Inch by inch slowly into my pussy that was yet recovered from my orgasm.

He was so big and I haven't had sex in almost 2 years. "Fuck, so tight" he said. He was fully inside me and I was loving it. He looked in my eyes and said "Whenever you're ready beautiful." I nodded and he rocked his hips towards mine. We both moan at the wetness between us. He moved at a slow pace but when we meet our rhythm he picked up the pace. I was holding onto his neck digging my nail into his back. "Fuck!" he growled going faster. "Yes! Right there!" he was hitting a spot I had never felt not even with Randy. He was pumping faster into to me and said "Look at me!" I did as he commanded and it was this feeling I was getting. Not of pure, but I felt beautiful. I felt desirable. I felt like a women again. "Fuck! Seth" he pump faster into me and I was reaching my climax once again. I finally had this mad inside of me and I felt free. My body pressure was rising and then I felt my orgasm rip threw me. He thrust a few times more and we shared a passionate kiss. I close my eyes into nothing but a blissful dream…

**** Another short one, but don't worry. The next few chapters will be longer. Review and give me feedback, loves****


	10. Chapter 10

***** I do not own any part of the WWE or its personas*** **

Chapter 10

**3****rd**** POV**

Roman and Dean was in their part of the White House that they stayed at since they was hired. Roman was getting some sleep in his room, while Dean was staring at the ceiling in his bed thinking about The First Lady. He couldn't stop thinking about her in that dress and most importantly what was underneath it. Dean, needed to stop thinking about her, she could be a distraction from this mission. "Nah, nothing can get me off focus." He brush it off and decided to go to Roman's room and annoy him.

"Roman." He didn't respond.

"Roman" Dean said in the doorway. Still no responds. Then Dean put up a shoe and threw it at him.

"What Dean!? Roman responded angrily sat up from his bed

"What you doing?"

"What do you think I'm was doing!?" Roman said ready to kick his ass. Dean shrugged his shoulders.

"Sleeping."

"Night, Dean…" Roman laid back down in his bed.

"I was just trying to start a conversation, big man, no need for being rude." Dean said offended

"Saying from the person who is." Roman said

"It's not rude coming from me, its call being charming."

"Get out Dean!" Roman's tone rose.

Dean went out of the room and decided to take a little walk around the White house. He stopped by the security room. He saw two goofballs in there.

"Let's have some fun shall we?" he whispered to himself. He knocked on the door and the two men in the chairs turned to him. They both looked at each other knowing they didn't had time for Dean's foolishness. They didn't like newbies.

"Hello, fellow co-workers." Dean said with a smug smile.

"What do you want newbie?" The one with that was bold said.

"Newbie? Well is that anyway to greet a fellow co-worker, Joey"

"Why don't you get out of here." The one with the dark hair said.

"Jamie listen, I need this room for 15 minutes ok." Dean said with irritation.

"And what makes you think we're going to leave you alone in here?" Jamie said

"Because a little birdy told me. That you two was trying on some women clothing on." Jamie and Joel stopped and looked at each other

"What are you talking about?" Joey said trying to laugh it off. That's when Dean pulled out his cell phone and a picture popped up.

"No…." Jamie put down his head in shame.

"Listen, Dean we could settle this like adults. Plus we was just having fun" Joey said trying to play cool

"Trying on the First Lady's dresses and make-up is your way of having 'fun'?" Dean said

"So. You caught us. What you going to do with the information?" Joey said.

"I am one of the security to the First Lady, if you have forgotten. I can always show her this and have you guys fired." Dean played a smirk on his face knowing he had won.

"Fine, alright you can use the room for 5 minutes Dean and that's it!" The both walked out of the room in defeat.

"Thank you boys." Dean walked in the room and closed the door and lock it.

"Alright let see what going on." Dean said out loud to himself and took a seat in the main chair. There was camera's almost everywhere in the place. Then he chose one of the cameras near the First Lady's hallway. He zoom in the hallway and his eyes widen.

"What the hell?" he said to himself. That's when Jamie and Joey unlocked the door and came in. Dean turn the First Lady's hallway camera to the other direction quickly.

"Times up Dean." Jamie said

"What party poopers you guys are." He got up and walked out of the room. Trying to figure out what he had say.

**On the other side of the White House **

Seth was sneaking out the hallways trying to go back to where his room was with Dean and Roman. He finally had reach his destination and open the door to his room quickly taking off his boots. He pause for a moment processing what happen between him and the First Lady.

**Seth's POV **

That is the first and last time we could ever do that. I knew she wanted it as bad as I did. I couldn't get the taste of her out of my mouth. But I know that would be over next morning. I didn't know she was a wild cat in the bedroom. She was so tight when I was inside of her. I'm shocked that I didn't cum right then and there. I smiled shaking my head knowing she loved every minute of it. "Glad I got that out of my system." I said to myself

"Glad you got what out of your system?" I jump and it was Dean in my door way.

"What the hell you want Dean?"

"Where have you been?" Dean said to me.

"Out, for a walk." I said to him not wanting get into it with Dean.

"A walk? Then why was you in the First Lady's hallways then?" I paused and thought of something quick.

"Dean…I need to get back in this place. Of course, I would be in the First Lady's hallway to get back in."

"Alright…just asking." Dean went out of my room and close my door. Damn that was too close. I took off my gear and put on my sweats and shirt on for tonight. I laid in my bed knowing that was going to be the last time I will touch her like that. It was nothing but lust. I close my eyes but what I saw when I did…was her.


	11. Chapter 11

***** I don't own part of the WWE or its personas*** **

Chapter 11

**Vanessa's POV **

I felt my eyes opening and through my window I saw the sun rising. I sat up slowly and looked around my room like I was in here for the first time. It was different in a way that I haven't felt before.

"Knock, knock, knock." I saw Robert coming into my room.

"Goodmorning Robby." I smiled at him

"Someone woke up on the right side of the bed finally." Robert said sitting down on my bed handing me my coffee.

"Shut up. I am a complete morning person." Robert eyes shot up to mine and looked at me with a intense stare.

"What you do last night that made you all happy?" I was trying to search for an answer in my head.

"I can't just be happy today?" I answered

"Happy today. Yes. In the morning happy, no." Robert said stilling looking at me trying to figure out me.

"Will you stop staring!?" I told him

"Ok. I'll stop, but I WILL find out." He said

"And that is?"

"I don't know yet, but I will found out what you're hiding." He said. I shook my head and prep up out of my bed.

"Let go out to eat!" Robert got up from the bed and walked towards me with concern.

"Are you ok?" he put his hands on my forehead. "Do you have a fever? Here let me call the doctors." Robert pulled out his phone and dial the number.

"Robert. I'm serious." I said to him.

"Hello? Yes, I would like to schedule an appointment for my friend. Yes I think she's has a fever." I took his phone and hung up.

"Robert I'm serious let's go out to get some breakfast. Being in this place and seeing just white bores me. It's an gloomy vibe." I said. I press a button of the office room and told someone at the front desk that I was going to be out for this morning.

"What in the hell is wrong with you!" Robert said shaking me. That's when we heard a knock at the door.

"Robert, settle down." I put on my robe. I opened the door and it was Seth. The made love to me last night. Open widen the door "Goodmorning." My voice gotten low. I felt him looking at me up and down. I heard him clear his throat. "We will be waiting for you out here." I shook my head and close the door. I turned to Robert saying "Let get ready"

**1 hour later: **

We was at Panera and the service was wonderful. We was in the community room and it was closed off. So it was only Robert and I in there. I had my chocolate chip muffin and my hazelnut bagel. I was wearing a black pencil skirt and a white blouse with me black heels. All natural make-up look to go with my complexion and my hair up in a messy bun.

"So when are you going to confront the bitch?" Robert said sipping his tea.

"I am not."

"What!? You're telling me you are going to let this go on?" he said to me like I was an idiot.

"Yupe." I simply said taking a bit out of my bagel.

"Hello!? Is anyone there?" Robert said snapping his fingers in front of me.

"I'm perfectly fine. Ok."

"I'm going to find out." Robert said. I shook my head knowing he is not going to find out and the reasons why it is only a one time thing.

*****I'm sorry for not updating my stories I been busy with school and work! But I will update a long chapter if I can. This was just a little one to get back on track! Enjoy*****


	12. Chapter 12

*** **I don't do own the WWE or its personas. If I did well my life would be complete! Hope you all enjoy*** **

**Chapter 12: **

**Seth's POV **

We was all on watch while Vanessa and Robert was in the community room eating. I didn't pay her no mind even though she was on my mind…

I turned to the window and saw inside a waiter giving Vanessa her food. But he was giving her this look and I wasn't liking it.

"She does know she has to be back at The House in 15, right?" I head Dean said, with me watching the scene in front of me. He was being a little too friendly for my liking. What am I talking about? I'm had gotten all of that out of my system.

"Well who is going to get her?" Roman said. That's when I saw the waiter kiss Vanessa's hand. That's when I had enough

"I get her." I walked inside the community room ready the kick his ass.

**Vanessa's POV **

I blush at the waiter who kiss my hand. He was sweet and kind not to mention a bit flirty. I heard some walked into the community room and I turned to the door and it was Seth…

**3****rd**** POV **

Seth barge into the room and the eyes was one him. Seth walked up to the waiter "Don't you think you need to be doing something else other than flirt around and not doing your job." Seth said looking down at the waiter.

"Woah! What's going on here?" The waiter said with fear in his voice

"Seth we was just talking." Vanessa said with a look on her face.

"Talking?" Seth said and looked at Vanessa who nodded her head. Then he carried on saying "It seems to me he was doing more than that."

"Can we have a moment alone please Robert?" Vanessa said while Robert and the waiter had no clue what the hell was going on.

"Whatever," Robert got up and continued "I suggest you come with me too." He said to the waiter. They both left and close the door, leaving Seth and Vanessa there alone.

"Now what the hell was that about?" Vanessa said from her seat.

"Look I just came in here to tell you we need to leave now so we have enough time to head back." Seth said plainly like nothing happened.

"It seems more to it than that! You nearly scared him half to deaf!" Vanessa said not knowing what's going on with Seth.

"It's not my fault that guy so small." Seth chuckled and Vanessa looked at him and started to have a small smile on her face. She couldn't help it, when he has that smirked on his face.

"Look I'm sorry. I was just trying to get you back on time." Seth said with an apologetic tone. Vanessa looked at him for a moment and said.

"It's fine. Just don't do it again." Vanessa said trying to stay mad.

"Of course beautiful." He gave her a wink which made her heart skip a beat. What was going on she asked herself. She couldn't deny that she was extremely attracted to him but the way he was making her feel without even touching her was surprising. She walked slowly passed him and he could smell the perfume she had on. She stop right beside him and said in a low whisper. "I think it's time for us to go now." In a sensual way. He turned his head towards her and let out a low growl making the easily sexual tension get to them. She looked at his lips wanted to have his taste again and reply of what happen last night. Seth wanted so bad the take off her clothes right then and there. They was both looking at each other intensely not saying a word. Only taking to each other with their eyes.

"Can we go now?" Robert said opening the door. Instantly Vanessa stepped back giving her and Seth space to seem like nothing was happening and took her eyes away from Seth. Seth remained where he was before and his eyes was still on her.

"Were coming." Vanessa smiled at Robert walked out of the room. Seth remain there realizing he just didn't want a one night stand with her. He wanted to have her.


	13. Chapter 13

***** I don't own any part of the WWE or its personas*** **

**Authors Notes: I just wanted to say that I'm sooo sorry for not updating but I've been busy. A lot! Please forgive me and thank you. Also I wanted to look at the issue of where WWE is heading. Personally I disagree with the WWE got the way Fast Lane. If they was going to get a new pay-per-view and pump up everyone to WrestleMania 31. They should had have Daniel Bryan face Brock Lesnar, since Roman Reigns won the Royal Rumble. If he loses then the Royal Rumble was for nothing? But to my opinion they should have let Daniel Bryan face Brock Lesnar since he is entitle to a rematch clause way back and have him win facing Roman. And Brock Lesnar having a fit for HIS rematch at WrestleMania making it a triple threat match. Also having Roman Reigns win at the end of the night BUT! Rollins come out and cashes in and win! BUUT also Dean come out and attacks him and makes a statement of him wanting a title match! If only, If only!*** **

**Chapter 13**

**3****rd**** POV **

They had got back to The House and the boys went into their rooms checking on the leads they had gotten.

"We have no new clues of what the President is hiding. She has to know at least something." Dean said.

"And how would you know that?" Roman said sitting down. Seth was still in space in his mind thinking about Vanessa.

"Seth" Dean said but he didn't respond

"Seth!" that when he snapped out of it.

"What." He plainly said

"What's been up with you lately? Ever since yesterday you have been acting weird." Dean said with a serious tone and continued "Look we have a mission and that to expose the President of what he got going on. Not you fucking the first lady!" Dean yelled at Seth and Seth eyes widen.

"What the hell are you talking about!?" Seth got up from his sit and standoff with Dean.

"Don't play dumb with me Seth. You think I'm fucking done. I saw you walking out if her room!" Dean said. Seth eyes widen knowing he's been caught.

"Seth you need to stop this. Whatever you doing with her, she has a husband." Roman said like he had already knew. Dean looked surprise as well.

"How the hell you knew about this?" Dean asked.

"You two idiots think I don't see things." Roman said, but Dean's face still looked clueless.

"Look I followed you to the Security Room and saw the whole thing went down." Roman finally said.

"So you need to stop this thing you have with her Seth." Roman said

"It was just one time." Seth said but didn't want to mean it.

"Look they are counting on us to pull out this mission and I will not tolerate anything that gets in the way. She might be in the whole thing with her husband. Have you ever thought of that?" Roman said standing but Dean and Seth.

Seth turned around not saying a word.

"You see what I mean. What if she's deeper in than her husband is? Have you ever that of that?" Dean said.

"I didn't thought about that." Seth said quietly

"It doesn't matter now. What matters is that you're done with her and having all your focus on this mission." Roman said

"Does she knows it was just a one night stand?" Dean asked '

"Let me take care of that." Roman said walking out of the room glad that Seth wasn't carrying on with this scandal. He wanted the three of them to stay focus and not on some girl. It was only Dean and Seth in the room.

"So…How was it?" Dean asked curiously

"Not telling.." Seth walked to his room leaving Dean standing there.

"Awe, Come on!" Dean whined

**On the other side of The White House: **

Vanessa was in her bed getting some rest even though it was 1 o'clock she was still tired of what happen last night. Her legs remained weak when she was thinking about him. She was laying down in her bed thinking. Think about everything, her life, her career, her marriage, and most importantly…Seth.

Don't get her wrong her marriage was important. Was important. She was about to go to take a nap until she heard her door knock. She got on her silk robe on and rush the door. She open the door and it was the last person she would thought of. Roman. She felt his eyes in her. She looked down at what he looked at and she forgot to put tie up her robe. Her black bra and thong was showing. She was about to tie her robe and asked why Roman was in her door but she didn't because Roman close the door and grab her rob off of her and they lips emerge together with passion. Carrying her to her bed…


	14. Chapter 14

***** I don't own any part of the WWE or its personas*** **

**Chapter 14 **

**3****rd**** POV **

"Roman? Hello?" Vanessa said snapping out of Roman's daze. Roman finally came to the realization of what just happened.

"Are you ok?" Vanessa said with concerned. Roman was still outside of room standing there. Vanessa looked down at herself and tied her short silk robe. Underneath that she was wearing her black and lace bra and panties.

"Can I help you with something Roman?" Vanessa said and Roman cleared his throat.

"We need to talk." He said with his baritone voice.

"Ok?" Vanessa said with confusion on her face for this man never said more than 2 words to her and now he wants to talk to her. She was getting a little nervous about this. She opened her door so he can come in.

Roman stepped inside her room and he looked at her queen size bed. A smirked appeared on his face imagining himself in the bed with her.

Vanessa close the door and turned to Roman that was standing in the center of her room.

"So what did you wanted to talk about?" Vanessa said standing near her closed door.

"Stop it." Roman said plainly. Vanessa was confused of what he was saying.

"Um, excuse me. What are you talking?" she asked

"The affair with Seth." He said. Vanessa eyes widen at what he just said.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Don't play dumb. I know there is something going on between you and Seth. I just came her and.."

"You came here to stop this 'thing' I'm having with Seth. Well you don't need to because it's been done." Vanessa said cutting him off. Roman looked surprise, he thought it wouldn't be easy cutting her off of Seth.

"Look, I know it's probably hard for you and.."

"What the hell are you talking about this time?" Vanessa said cutting him off again and continued "I already told you what me and Seth have is done. Now can you just go!" she said with a voice rose a little bit. It took him by surprise. He looked at her for a moment and walked out the door.

Vanessa didn't want no one to know about the one night stand she had with Seth. NO-ONE. But now that someone knew. She just didn't care no more. She didn't care deeply about Seth anyways, it was exactly that, a one night stand. Yeah he had gorgeous body with a unique hairstyle, with his incredible smile that made her heart run fast. The way he touch her was like being alive again. 'Wait what am I thinking!?' she said to herself. 'It was only a one-night stand with a hot guy. That's all!' She tried shaking off his smile in her mind. She just couldn't help it. She could still feel his lips on her sucking on them. She imagine as if he was there in her room. Caressing her body and making her feel like she haven't feel in a long time.

***KNOCK*KNOCK* **

"Who the hell can this be?!" Vanessa said opening the door. Her anger was more deepen when she opened it.

"No 'hi' for your husband at least." Randy said standing in front of her door. 'Of course' she said to herself. This was not how she was picturing today was going to go…


	15. Chapter 15

***** I don't own any part of the WWE or its personas*** **

**Chapter 15 **

**Vanessa's POV **

My anger arose quickly when I saw his face.

"Yes?" I asked him not letting him entering my room.

"Are you going to let me in?" he asked me. I couldn't believe this. I decided to let him in my room and get what he had to say over with. He walked into my room like he was untouchable.

"Why are you not dress yet?" he said.

"Dress for what? I don't have any plans today." I told him.

"You don't remember the trip to aspen with the senators and their wives." He said. I couldn't barley look at him. All I could see was lies, anger, deception, and betrayal. He wasn't the same man I married that was glorious and faithful. He was the only man I loved.

"Now get ready and packed your things we will be leaving." I looked at him and he gave me the smiled I feel in love with a long time ago. But I stood there saying nothing.

"Look," he started to say walking up towards me "The way I acted was wrong. I love you, Vanessa." I looked in his eyes hoping he meant that.

"What about Lisa.." I asked

"I know that I had that affair with her ."

"And I child." I cut him off.

"But we are still married." He said. He did had a point there. I did tell myself when I was young that my first marriage will be my only and no matter what happened in the marriage we would stick together. I still love Randy, he was my first love. Who can rarely say they married their first love. Maybe this vacation with him is what she need to fix her marriage and figure out what went wrong. Plus he would be away from Lisa.

"You're right." I said and looked at him for a moment. He came closer to me and his body was close to mine. The way I wanted it to be. The way it's meant to be. "I'll start packing." I smiled at him.

"Good, I'll be waiting in the plane for you." He kissed me on the lips softly. I embrace his kiss and he pulled back. He winked at me and headed out of my room. I stood where I stand hearing the door close. I close my eyes remembering the first time we kiss….

_Summer of 2000 …._

"_You look beautiful you know that.." Randy said to me. I looked at him with such admiration. _

"_You're the first guy who said that to me in person" I shyly blush and turn my head away so he wouldn't notice. _

"_Come on, Vanessa I know you're blushing. Not even you can resist my charms." He chuckled. _

"_Not even me? Why would you think I would want you, Mr. Orton" I said to him with my sass. He laughed and took my hands and looked into my eyes. _

"_Because I know one day you're going to be the Mrs. Orton." He said with seriousness. That's when I started to laugh looking away. Then I turn back at him and saw that he was serious. _

"_Randy. We haven't even kiss let alone.." That's when he shut me up with his mouth. I didn't expect it one but nor did I know how to kiss because it was my first. I close my eyes and followed his movement. His mouth tasted sweeter than candy and I loved every minute that was happening. I open my mouth allowing his tongue to enter. His tongue swirl against mine and he quickly claim dominance. I pulled back for air and he smile. I looked into his eyes and every second that I was looking into them. I was falling more in love with this man. It only been a 8 months and I don't see nobody else but him.._

_That's when Randy took my hand and held it with his looking into my eyes again. _

"_I love you Vanessa. You are the only women I feel this way about and I want you. I promise I will never do anything to hurt you. My heart is forever yours.." I saw it in his eyes that he was telling the truth. The man I love, possibly loves me more…_

****End of flashback** **

I smiled at myself, knowing this marriage is not over. That's the reason why I know deep down he still loves me. The reason why I know I can't possibly love another man like I love Randy and I know another can't ever love me like that only Randy. It's impossible. Hopefully this vacation will bring us close together again… Only time will tell.


End file.
